Sleeping in Time: Music Box
by Breeze.Windwolf
Summary: "Good Night and Sleep Tight children" somebody said before we were being carried and went to a deep slumber can last for a-1000 or more all started in just a plain ol-morning in a rowdy guild called Fairy Tail but had changed when they heard a music said to make you sleep for so many years that only lucy knew, READ AND FIND OUT! *Finding for 12 or 11 OC's* PLS REVIEW
1. Good Night and Sleep Tight

**Hi guys this is my second story that I had problems making but i'm not sure if it will be a weeksary or monthsary or maybe never to update 'cause thats up to my imaginations would flow by so thank you if you are reading it now ^_^ well natsu-san please do the disclaimer XD**

Natsu: Okay so...Breeze-kun doesn't own Fairy tail

**Me: Thanks Natsu-san now onto the freaking story of mine XD  
and**

_Thoughts _"Speaking"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

It was just a normal day for Lucy...Waking up,Taking a long-warm bath,wear her usual clothes,eat her breakfast,kick Natsu out of her bed,then go outside,lock the door and start to walk towards the guild by walking on the ledge with plue on her side while replying the worries of the fishermen,Normal isn't it? but not today...

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When I was just walking toward the guild I saw a weird looking music box that have weird writing that I couldn't understand, so i picked it up and started walking to the guild,I feel like this was just for me,a gift...but from who?..._oh well i'll just give this to levy-chan to decipher the writing... _I thought smiling,satisfied of my I arrived at the guild doors smiling brightly,I hid the music box at my back then I soon kicked the guild doors and greeted them "Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna-san" I shouted loudly then soon received waves,Nod's,hi's and hello's from the guild members, I smile at them and went to Mira,"Ohayou Lucy,and here" She said while handing me a strawberry milkshake,I stared at Mira awed that she knows what I am going to order,"Thank you Mira-san" I said and she replied back with a nod,I started walking toward's to levy's seat "Ohayou Lu-chan~"She said "Do you have any new chapters for me?" She asks a sparkle in her eyes, "Ehehehehe...I left it at home accidentally...ehehehehe"I said scratching the back of my neck while levy's eyes lost it's sparkle,"But I have something for you" I said giggling at her,"show it to me Lu-chan,please,please,please~" She pleaded at me cutely "Okay,okay and Voila" I said showing her the music box then it suddenly it opened, showcasing a Golden Pocket Watch and soon a song started, a sweet lullaby song that soon all of the guild members looked at the music box then I noticed that there were only few people in the guild(Natsu, ,Laxus,Mira,Levy,Gajeel,Elfman,evergreen,Lissanna,Bixlow,Freed,Cana,Happy,Charle,Wendy,Romeo,Juvia and PantherLily)and soon i notice everybody started to feel drowsy and even me but soon it hit me,this song was the one mom always say that makes you sleep for at least a thousand or more years but I was late every one and even me was already asleep but before that, I think everyone heard a girl's voice talking before we were being carried and fallen into a deep slumber

**"Goodnight and Sleep tight Children"**

* * *

**Now I'm done and sorry for every one that really liked my other story but I still need to think and edit some part of my story and one question guys do you want me to make the sacred dragon story only have just a thousand or less 'cause i'm having problems with my mind now 'cause I found about alot of thing and do you guys want to have this story some romance or not and I will not accept review votes only poll ones and I think that i could update faster cause term 1 is gonna end yahoo! and here a preview for next chapter and i think it it going to be long _(Keyword/sentence: I Think)._**

* * *

_Preview:_

_"Huh? who are you?!,__Where is luce?!_

_"What are you talking about?!"_

* * *

**And one more thing guys this story will have alot of OC's at leat 16 and if you want that your OC will be in this story just pm me that you want u'r oc to be in this story so i can give you what are the needed in their info kay and Sayonara Minna-San see ya next chapter**


	2. Upcoming Future

**Hi guys this is chapter 2 sorry for breaking a promise of mine i couldn't alwayskeep them soooo sorryyy!~ even it's just I think -wails loudly-**

Lucy: Okay Breeze-kun...calm down and stop wailing I'm sure they will forgive you -pats his back-...he dose not own Fairy Tail the great and powerful Hiro Mashima does

**Me : -stops wailing and smiles brightly and stands up- your right thank you lucy-chan -mumbles-and really the great and powerful, you will really become freed soon-mumbles-**

Natsu: What did you say about Luce -growls while hugging Lucy by her hips and putting his chin on his head-

**Me: -hearts in the eyes- on to the story now Kya and I also got some OC's mine and from other pepsXD~**

* * *

**NO ONES's P.O.V**

"we're done ma'am" a tall brown haired man said to a hooded person

"Good job, Skie"(**A/N-it's pronounced as Sky**) the hooded cloaked person nodding "Call the others to head to the Lab" the cloaked person added while walking to the exit then suddenly disappeared into thin air

"well you guys heard what Miss Shot, said so let's go!" The brunette named skie shouted to the other people who was with them then suddenly one by one they disappeared to thin air like Miss Shot, the hooded cloaked person, did a few minutes ago to go to the Lab

**~ The Lab ~**

**Miss Shot's P.O.V**

I teleport myself to the Lab removing my hooded cloak revealing my fiery red with orange flame design tips pig tails that was up to my knees along with my black ankle-length cloak that was covering my knee-length red dress and my trusty ol-leather gun belt (**A/N-She almost look like Maka from soul eater**). When I threw my hooded cloak away my comrades appeared one by one carrying a member of fairy tail to be experimented to something I had planned for so many years and now it is going to happen _'a few more steps and my experiment is going to succeed' _I thought while grinning manically as I face my comrades "Put them in a circle" I commanded them still grinning manically while staring at them putting the Fairy Tail mages in a circle, when they were done putting them in a circle I then went to the middle in the circle then faced my comrades "You know what to do so go, go, go, do what you guys need to do" I said to them sternly glaring slightly to some of my comrades, all of them directly did what they need to do while the ones I glared at gulped in fear then followed what the others did, When they were done I then squatted on the middle of the circle when.

.

.

.

"Huh? who are you?!,Where is Luce?!".

.

.

.

**Skie's P.O.V.**

we did what we were told to do which was binding the mages we captured with magic proof ropes that Miss Shot created a few months ago, when we were done we stand in front of a Fairy Tail mage as Miss Shot started to chant a lost ancient spell when suddenly one of the Fairy Tail mage, I think was called Salamander, burst out shouting about things when suddenly Miss Shot Looked at him smiling sweetly at him

"Oh...your awake!?,my name is Flare Shot and Luce?, who is she?"Miss Shot acts innocently _'Totally out of her character' _I thought and I'm very sure everybody thought about that _'Oh well...' _I sigh mentally while watching our boss act and speak to him like a 5-year-old

"Luce is a blonde haired girl with big..."The Fairy Tail member said while trying to remove the ropes by burning it but nothing happened" chest thingy that bounce every time she jumps or skips and have a lot of celestial keys" He said and ended it with a big silly and goofy grin "Ohhhh... so you mean her " Miss shot said with a childish voice but ending the last word with a scary look and voice that i'm sure will give night mares while holding a fistful of blonde hair showing to him the hurt face of the girl he described "Oh well... **Good Night and Sleep Tight**" Our Boss said ending her last statement just like when the Fairy Tail members are almost going to lose their consciousness then she starts to put a spell on us then started humming the forever sleep song, as our master calls it, to him like she knew every piece of the song by heart and soul "What do you Mean?!"He shouted in front or Miss Shot's face but she sill didn't stop singing until his eyelids drop and his head fell down to the floor, now sleeping soundly like a child "Well since he's asleep let's continue" she said while placing back where the blonde girl was laying at then sat to the center of the circle and continued what she was doing earlier before the Fairy Tail member woke up

As Miss Shot started to chant the spell quietly, the Fairy Tail members starts to glow in different colors as seconds pass by the glow goes brighter and brighter that you may be blinded by its brightness but it soon faded and it revealed little gemstones, we all took it and made it into a necklace or bracelet by magic "Looks like your plan really works Miss Shot" I said plainly " of course it works well you got your lucky charm so...now give me the money and where's my share of the gem" She said and demanded and childishly said it on the last sentence while pouting"Yeah yeah here ye go and you pick" I said, she squeals and picked a Garnet fairy tail shaped gem stone bracelet and a Fire Opal necklace and wore them "well thanks and bye, muh job is done"she said after we paid her which was 900,000,000_J_, she teleported to who knows where

**~ Time Skip - 2012 (A/N:Wow really that long?!) 8:00 a.m)**

**Unknown person's P.O.V**

_'Hm...what time is it?' _I thought groaning as sunshine hits me through the window, I looked at my alarm clock "Nani!" I shouted as I saw the time "7:30 Already I'm going to be late!" I shouted as I rapidly wear my Regular outfit, which is an off the shoulder dark red shirt with black tank top underneath, jean shorts, black finger-less gloves and navy converse, then brushed my mid back Dark blue hair along with my side bangs that was covering most of my left Deep purple eye than the right one, I looked at my clock then dashed out of my apartment after wearing my Emerald Necklace that was shaped like a fairy with a tail,_'It was once my mother's property and now it's mine' _I smile at my thought and dashed towards school

* * *

**Me: WEll chapter 2 is finish and the unknown person is an OC of Breeze the ninja of air not mine and for the Oc, I need is 12 or 11 more male or female OC, just PM me if you want yer OC to be in the story and sorry for not updating, I'm into reading manga's or comics like Maximum Ride**


End file.
